6 Parks, 6 Team Members
by IceeTheZord
Summary: Full Title: 6 Parks, 6 Team Members, What could go wrong? In this, Kaitlyn and the crew go to Disney! All of the parks/water parks, the trip lasting a week and... Yea. Rated M for Mature language, some smut between Jack and Kaitlyn ;) and Yea... Its Torchwood, it deserves M in general!


**_As my profile will say, this account is a secondary account, my real one is_ Icecreamdancer.**

* * *

My eye shoot open, stricken with terror as I had just awoken from a terrible nightmare. I sit up in bed, setting my feet on the cold hard ground. I slip on some fuzzy slippers and walk over to a dresser I have near by. I throw on my usual white dress, leggings, flats and gloves, I then put my Gallifreyan flower of the same color in my hair and look into the mirror excitedly.

For the past week I have been planning to take my team on vacation while Kamile and Alana watch over the rift. We work all day, don't often get a day off because of the weevils or some alien that arrives on earth, so I decided to plan a week long vacation, having already spoken to Kamile and Alana about it, Alana even asking me to bring her back a souvenir or two. I simply agreed.

I grab my morpher and head out to the hub, hearing the clatter of the closing gates behind me. Being the Queen of Gallifrey, a few weeks since my coronation though I'm not on Gallifrey anymore, I live in a castle, beautiful and... white. I run to Icee, who recently has somehow turned into a hippogriff, and I hop onto her back. We fly off to the hub. When we get there Icee fliess through the hole where the invisible lift lowers and raises and I go in through the main entrance, the front door.

I press the button behind the counter that opens the door and hop into the elevator. I take the elevator down to the actual hub itself and as the vault like door opens the alarms sound and I am warmly greeted by my co-workers. I can't wait to tell them. I sit down at my desk before arms are wrapped around my shoulders in a loving way, I quickly recognize the person who is doing it. My handsome human, Jack.

" Hi there " I smile turning around to face him and he pulls me into a kiss. His hands cupping my face, the touch so soft, like he's afraid to hurt me in some way. By the time we part there is a big grin on his face, making me smile again.

" Hey " He says happily, before continuing getting serious " Do you think you can identify this? Came through the rift about an hour ago " He holds out a star shaped piece of metal with different types of symbols all over it.

" Sure, I'll see what I can do " I say, giving him another quick kiss before getting to work.

I start by searching our data base for any symbols or languages resembling the ones on the star, incase we have encountered anything like this before. When I come up empty handed, I take out my morpher and take a picture of the star, I then text it to Kamile and Alana, quickly getting a response. I laugh at the thought of what she could say ' nope ' or ' wtf? ' or perhaps even ' you serious? '. Finally giving up on thinking I open my morpher and read the text.

' OMG DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT IS? ITS A RARE COMPLETION CIRCUIT FROM SKARO! ' I quickly get panicked and race to Jack. Dalek technology is not only dangerous, but can be used as a weapon against the Daleks if used by another race, they wouldn't want this in another species' hands.

" Jack! " I say, hearts pounding in my chest. I can feel my hearts rate double and slow down extremely quickly as I stop in the door to the humans office.

" Kaitlyn, what is it? What's wrong? " He says worried running over to me and trying to calm me down. I start trying to explain, but because not only am I shaken up, but how fast my hearts are going is making me say my explanation at the speed of lightning. Jack looks into my eyes, kissing me once and I calm down, because when I am with him I feel completely safe, though a little less with the situation at hand.

" Ok, I'm calm " I say and he smiles slightly " I was having some trouble with figuring out what the star is, so I texted Kamile and Alana, and I got a reply back instantly " He tenses up a bit, holding onto my hand.

" What did they say? " He asks and I get a bit shaky again. I look in his eyes and sigh.

" Its a completion circuit made by the Daleks " I say and his eyes widen a bit. " It was used to mass create Daleks when they needed more soldiers in the timewar "

He takes lets go of my hand and pulls me into a hug. He knows how upset I get when ever I have to think about the timewar, losing my mom, my dad would poison me. I was helpless then, I couldn't save my brother and sisters nor anyone else. I feel a tear run down my cheek, and Jack keeps me close, comforting me as best he can.

I pull away from the hug and he wipes the tear off my cheek. It sends a strange feeling through me as he softly brushes off my cheek, ridding it of any trace of the tear, then he smiles and I smile back. Ever since I met Jack he has tried to protect me and help me feel better should I get hurt. He is a big part of my life, if I didn't have him I don't know what I would do.

" Its ok now, the timewar is over. " He says caringly but also seriously " It was probably sent off through the rift during that time, and just happened to end up here. Everything will be alright "

I smile as I nod to him then leave. Hmm maybe this would be a good time to tell them about the vacation, I mean Jack knows I'm still worried that something may happen given the circuit, they may want a break just to kick back and have some fun. I give it about 15 minutes before calling the meeting so it doesn't seem rushed from my conversation with Jack... Hmm conversation, felt more like kissing.

We gather in the meeting room, me standing up in front of the monitor cheerfully. This is the first meeting I have ever called most of the time it is them. I gleefully start humming the final countdown in my head as Owen stumbles in looking rather annoyed. I laugh at the sight and begin as he flops down onto his chair, looking at me in expectance.

" I think we should go on vacation " I say smiling, though they look at me like I'm crazy.

" Hmm, how long? " Jack is the first to speak up, him being the boss after all. I smile and walk forward a bit.

" A week " I say and earn frowns from the others, and I slightly tilt my head. " Oh come on! Kamile, Alana and Icee will look after this place and the rift, they have all faced worse than what we have seen from that thing "

" Ok, sounds fun " Jack smiles and my eyes light up with joy " Where to? "

" Disney! " I say in my excited voice, but the team quickly looks confused.

" Where? " Gwen asks and I gasp. Never in my life has someone said they have not heard of disney

" You haven't heard of Disney? " I ask quickly, she nods. I put up pictures of the parks and some of their rides before they all look excited again " I can get everything prepared! Only problem is, is I don't know how many rooms we will need "

They give me questioning looks and I roll my eyes, there are many ways I could explain this to them. But one way clicks into my mind.

" What I mean is like, cus there are 6 of us, would we each want our own room? Would we get 3 rooms, two in each? Or 2 rooms 3 in each. Because we can't all fit in one room " I say and the nod like ' oooooh '

" Hmm, I think 2 in each. Makes sense doesn't it? " Ianto chimes in, making a very good point but then comes another problem " But then again what about pairs? "

" What about me and Ianto, Owen and Gwen, and Kaitlyn and Jack. Those are some good pairs right? " Tosh suggests and we all nod, my face bright with cheer at the suggestion.

" I think that settles it, yea? " I laugh as they all agree " Ok then, I'll get to work! "

They get up as I race out of the room to my computer and begin booking our rooms. 'Hmm, what resort? ' I think while looking through the options ' OOO I know! Caribbean Beach! ' I click to book the rooms and enter our names for the room keys: Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness. I pause at my name ' Hmmm better not mention I am married to Jack... Questions would be asked ' I then put my name in: Kaitlyn Montigami. Thought I was tempted to put Kaitlyn Harkness, and yes it is an epic name in my opinion, I'm only 15, people would wonder what a 15 year old is doing married to someone who looks 20 or 30. Though in reality he is like a thousand.

I smile as I finish up the booking, setting the date to check in today, as it is 1:00 pm, and check out in a week. I hop up from my seat as I shut down my computer and over to Jacks office to tell him the news. I trip over a box but he catches me in his arms, I give a small laugh before thanking him and moving the box out of the way.

" Everything is all set " I say smiling brightly, the joyous idea of going on a vacation with my husband and best friends overwhelms me and I start jumping up and down. Jack puts his hands on my shoulders to keep me from getting over excited.

" Want us to pack, from the sudden announcement that we should go on vacation, I'm assuming we have to be there by sometime today " He asks smiling, but I frown, head dropping a bit and nod. " Hey its ok, I don't blame you, you were excited " I look back up and smile.

A quick hug is given before we run over to Icee and hop on her back. She takes off to the sky and flies through the lift hole and we head off towards the castle. I hold on to Jack tightly as Icee picks up speed and I can start to see the castle in the distance. We fly closer to the ground until we arrive at the gates and touch the stone path leading up. We quickly run up to our room and pack all the stuff we will need for a week long trip away. I pack a little plush pig my adoptive sister gave me into my suitcase and zip it shut.

I see Jack has also finished and so we both go back down stairs to Icee and fly back to the hub where the team is waiting, bags in hands, for the signal which will indicate that we need to leave. I pull out my morpher and text Kamile and Alana that they need to come to the hub and soon enough they arrive with some supplies, like their morphers turned into swords, a gun or two and some anti-weevil spray in their pockets. I nod for the team to head outside and wait before I turn to my sisters and Icee.

" You guys be good now ok? Don't let the world end while we are away " I say and the three of them nod. I hug them before going to the elevator and taking it up.

The team, gathered in a circle wait for my arrival before we then run, and yes I mean run, to the airport nearest us and I pull out our tickets, handing one to each of the others. We then board our plane and have to endure the 6 hours or more on the plane, in which time we talked about Weevils, space debris and even things we are looking forward to on the trip.

It is a long and painful flight for the others, as I tell them not to fall asleep, because though it would have been afternoon in America by the time we left it will be night when we get there, and so we will have to check in and go to sleep right away. We need to build up the energy, and Owen's case attitude, to walk around the parks all day so we can to the same thing the next day until we go back home.

After out plane lands, we gather our stuff and wait for the Disney bus that takes us from the airport to resorts. We hop on the bus and I encourage them to sit in the back where not only it is warm, its like a massage chair. I tell them that me and my adoptive family used to do this when ever we got on a Disney bus. I then tell them that it makes me happy to be on vacation with them, and how happy I am to have them as not only my team but my new family.

When we get to the resort main building, I check us in and get our room keys, which look so fabulous, and hand them out. We then hop on another bus which goes around the complex of the resort until we get to our destination: Jamaica. We get off and start searching for our rooms which are on the second floor. I turn to them as we find 3 rooms right next to each other that match our numbers on our keys.

" Ok! " I say smiling " I made our rooms right next to each other otherwise we would have to meet up every single time. And if someone forgets where their room is, the others can help "

They nod and go into their rooms. Jack and I stand outside for a minute watching the stars. He takes my hand and rubs it gently with his thumb. I wonder sometimes what's going through his head but it is times like these when I just don't mind not knowing. We go into our room which has a red floor and a pale-ish brown color for the walls. We hop in our beds after setting down our suitcases and as soon as I turn out my light. We both fall asleep.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! I know this will probably be a short fan fiction, but I am debating if I should make it that when they get home some kind of disaster happens and it takes a few chapters to fix. But until I decide we don't know. I'll see you then.**_

_**-IceeTheZord**_


End file.
